


Such Sweet Desires

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Trans Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: There’s a certain innocence in the gesture, one Iruka’s sure Shikamaru would vehemently deny were he ever confronted with it. Iruka wouldn’t mind explaining why exactly it makes him wade a little further into the ocean of feelings he’s left untouched for so long. He’d tell Shikamaru it’s something he wishes every single one of them could have--a life unmarred by blood and steel, where it’s easy and not dangerous to indulge in such simple pleasures.He’d tell him he thinks it’s sweet, and that he can’t figure out how to say he wants to be the only one to witness those quiet moments.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka
Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Such Sweet Desires

Shikamaru’s breath washes warm down Iruka’s arm, then cool as it rolls across the plane of his stomach. Their unbound hair tangles on the pillow that’s only seen one head for far too long, and Iruka shuts his eyes as he tips his head to rest his lips on Shikamaru’s temple. His heart thuds steadily in his chest, surprising him, what with the fact someone is so close, so... _ present. _

So perfect, with the morning light carving across his cheek and lighting him in gold.

It’s been just on this side of forever since Iruka’s woken to someone in his bed. At first, it was fear. Then, it was being busy. Then being busy turned into war, and after the war came even more responsibilities. After responsibilities...well, he’d just been  _ tired,  _ too tired to bother when he knew he could come home to peace and quiet.

He hadn’t considered there was another who would blend seamlessly into that quiet.

His fingers whisper against the line of Shikamaru’s spine as he sinks deeper into the mattress. They trace over every tiny scar, every bump and divot that makes up the person who’s threatening to become  _ more  _ to him. He learned them all last night with lips and tongue, mapping a history he’s had the privilege of being told piece by piece. 

Shikamaru shivers when Iruka brushes the hair from his neck, but doesn’t wake. His shoulder is littered with little marks from where Iruka couldn’t hold himself back last night, and Iruka can’t find it in himself to feel guilty as he trails a knuckle over them. 

He’s lucky, he thinks, that Shikamaru is a heavy sleeper, because it means there may be more mornings like this. They only add to the simplicity he’s tried to cultivate after everything that’s gone on over the years--nothing exists except the bed beneath them, the blankets above, and the way their bodies tangle together in easy harmony.

Shikamaru stirs again, unprovoked, and nuzzles closer into Iruka’s neck with a soft sigh. His hands curl between their chests and his knee comes up to rest just between Iruka’s thighs, foot freezing where it falls against Iruka’s calf. 

Perhaps not a  _ completely  _ perfect morning, then, but Iruka appreciates the closeness just the same as Shikamaru’s fingers tangle in the ends of his hair. 

There’s a certain innocence in the gesture, one Iruka’s sure Shikamaru would vehemently deny were he ever confronted with it. Iruka wouldn’t mind explaining why exactly it makes him wade a little further into the ocean of feelings he’s left untouched for so long. He’d tell Shikamaru it’s something he wishes every single one of them could have--a life unmarred by blood and steel, where it’s  _ easy  _ and not  _ dangerous  _ to indulge in such simple pleasures.

He’d tell him he thinks it’s sweet, and that he can’t figure out how to say he wants to be the only one to witness those quiet moments.

Iruka pauses then, tucks his lip between his teeth as he brings his knuckles to brush against Shikamaru’s cheek before resting his hand over the younger man’s. Warmth radiates and envelops them under the protection of his quilt, and he lets out a barely-there sigh at the way he can  _ just  _ feel the thud of Shikamaru’s pulse where the back of his hand rests against his throat.

The simple reminder of life is always welcome.

When Shikamaru stirs for a third time, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Iruka’s throat, Iruka hums in pleasure. “Morning,” Shikamaru breathes, as though afraid this moment between them will break if he’s any louder.

“Hey,” Iruka whispers. He tips Shikamaru’s gaze up to his and pauses, caught in the memory of how those eyes had looked up in rapture from between his thighs the night before. “Did I wake you?”

“Mm,” Shikamaru hums, a non-answer Iruka vows to get an  _ actual _ answer to later. 

For now, he contents himself with the way Shikamaru’s arms come around his chest to draw him close. “You’re even less talkative in the morning somehow,” he teases gently, burying his face in the crook of Shikamaru’s neck. “Still beautiful.” 

He feels the flush that creeps up from Shikamaru’s chest, and the stirring as more blood travels south.

“You’re going to start the day with flattery?” Shikamaru asks, a smile curving against Iruka’s shoulder.

“Well, you missed me actually waking. I’m much more likely to growl incoherently,” Iruka says.

Shikamaru’s quiet laugh ruffles Iruka’s hair as it makes its way between them, and then silence reigns for a second before Shikamaru speaks again. “Is it too early to say I’d like to see that sometime?” he asks, tangling their fingers and sliding them down to rest on Iruka’s hip. “Because I haven’t slept this well in ages.”

“Not too early.” Iruka brushes his lips up over Shikamaru’s jaw and cheek before pressing their mouths together for a tender, gentle kiss that makes his body sing with the first stirrings of desire. He sighs contentedly when they part, pressing his cheek against Shikamaru’s hand that comes to cradle his face. “ _ Definitely  _ not too early.”

“Tease,” Shikamaru whispers when the back of Iruka’s fingers fall to brush over where he’s hardening. He captures Iruka’s mouth again, parting his lips and moving until Iruka’s on his back below him. “It’s too early for sex.”

The hardness pressing against his stomach belies that sentiment, and when Iruka says as much, Shikamaru rolls his hips and brings a hand down to feel where he’s already wet. “See?” he says. “I’m ready, you’re ready... _ ah,  _ that’s it~”

Shikamaru swallows every noise, every bitten off whimper as he moves inside Iruka. One hand splays between Iruka’s shoulders, and the other spans the width of Iruka’s waist as he presses his hips off the bed. “It doesn’t take much convincing where you’re involved,” he says into Iruka’s neck, punctuated with a thrust that has Iruka seeing stars. “You make it so easy to want you.”

Iruka’s nails dig into Shikamaru’s back, making more marks he makes a note to memorize when they’re finished. He wraps his legs around Shikamaru’s hips to draw him closer, deeper, until the wave of pleasure they’re riding crests and breaks over them in the morning light.

“Beautiful,” he says again when they’ve come down. He brushes the sweat-tangled hair from Shikamaru’s eyes and leans in, returning his now kiss-reddened lips to the younger man’s forehead. “Hungry?”

“Could eat eventually,” Shikamaru says. “Rather stay here for a while.”

“With me?” Iruka asks.

Shikamaru’s answering kiss is passion and heat, but also calm and careful in its build. “With you,” he whispers when they part. “And for a lot of mornings just like this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
